This section is intended to merely provide a background for embodiments of the present invention and does not constitute prior art.
Communication technology has been used for the purpose of communicating and delivering information between people. Recently, however, communication technology is expanding to communication between people and objects and communication between objects. Rather than communication between people, communication between people and objects and communication between objects have been proposed as various application cases and scenarios, some of which are commercialized and standardized to be in a realization phase. In particular, recently, there is a rapid trend of forming vehicle to everything (V2X) networks such as vehicle to vehicle (V2V) networks, vehicle to pedestrian (V2P) networks, and vehicle to infrastructure (V2I) networks.
In recent years, technologies for improving road safety and facilitating smooth vehicle operation have been developed in the field of V2X communication. Presently, a technology for providing traffic volume information and searching for a detour through digital media broadcasting (DMB) data communication is widely used for a conventional navigation system.
However, what V2X considers is much more evolved than that described above. When each vehicle having a sensor installed therein checks a vehicular interval, a vehicular speed, or the like through communication with other vehicles and transmits the checked information, information regarding accidents, traffic volume, or the like is provided to subsequent vehicles that access nearby regions. Thus, it is possible to prevent a traffic accident and also guide a smooth traffic flow.
This technology has had its effectiveness validated through several projects over several years by countries participating in the development of telematics technology and intelligent transportation systems (ITS) technology, such as Europe, North America, Japan, and South Korea.
Recently, thanks to the wide use of smartphones and the expansion of LTE services, even V2X technology for connecting a vehicle and a smartphone to provide various additional services by using the smartphone and the Internet in the vehicle is being developed.